Dudley the muggleborn wizard
by HpHgPjGone
Summary: What if Dudley was a muggleborn wizard? What if he and Harry where friends? This is my take on what I think would've happened if Dudley had been a muggleborn. Will his parents disown him or accept him? Only one way to find out. Read. I hope you like it.
1. The letter

**Okay so I don't know how often I will be able to update this because of another story I am writing but I keep wanting to see a fan fiction story like this so I have decided to make my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

My name is Dudley Dursley. I am supposed to hate my cousin Harry Potter but strangely I don't. Despite my parents telling me he is a freak I don't get what's wrong with him. He seems nice enough. Especially considering that his parents are dead and my parents abuse him. I have always been nice to Harry. I let him have my second bedroom, got him gifts, and snuck him food. He is probably one of my best friends, just not in public.

I have appearances to keep for my family and stuff like that. Deep inside I know he's different. I mean after all my parents never bring up who my Aunt and Uncle where, what they did, and they've always treated Harry like some contagious disease. And sometimes when Harry got angry things happened. Like when we where 5 he fixed a toy that was broken. Once my mum tried to shave his head but then the hair grew back over night. Then another time he suddenly appeared on the roof of are school. And there was this one... well you get the point.

I don't mean to say strange things haven't happened to me but mum and dad always blamed Harry. I know it is me though sometimes. Once when my favorite toy fell down 3 flights of stairs it suddenly stopped and floated back up. Harry wasn't even with us but my parents blamed him. But I know that we are both different. Other kids tend to avoid us too. But me and Harry try to help each other out.

Well I guess you're wondering why I am telling you this. It starts with the day I turned 11. Harry was cooking the breakfast and I was just staring at all the gifts. I really don't even need more than 1 yet alone 36 I think. And another thing is that they spoil me but Harry never gets anything. Well that's not true he gets hand me downs but nothing else. Harry goes to get the mail and comes back with a letter for me, himself, and some bills. My parents thinking nothing of the letter don't even notice my opening it.

Dear Mr. D. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

On the second page I found a list of supplies.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I turn to see Harry also has a letter.

"Mum what exactly is Hogwarts?" I ask. My mother's face pales.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia what is Hogwarts?" Just then the bell rings.

"Boy go get it!" says my dad gruffly. Harry gets up and gets the door. Standing there is a woman who looks to be in her late 50's. She has her hair back in a tight bun and a wand.

"Hello, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am here to take the boys shopping if they would like to attend.

"I would love to." I hear Harry say. I just nod in agreement.

"Well then we should be on our way. Mrs. Dursley I will have then home by 6:00 tonight. Come on boys." All mum does is stare at the two of us with her mouth opened. Finally she is able to speak.

"That is fine."

**So what do you think? Like I said earlier I don't know how often i will update it. If you think I should continue let me know. Next chapter is at Diagon Alley.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**So to those of you who wondered why it was McGonagall and not Hagrid to take them shopping I have my reasons. They will be answered best as I can in the story. If you still have questions about it, let me know.**

**Review replies:**

**IAmAnLGal: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.**

**district13.111: should what?**

**rb2312: Yeah I don't really like the good Petunia. It just doesn't seem fitting.**

**Feurer: Thanks. I have a plot and hope it comes out well.**

**mambajama: Thanks.**

**sexymaruders: I think I will be able to update on Saturdays.**

**AlchemistAprentice1: I'm gonna explain it now.**

**Anyways thank you so much for the reviews. I have never gotten more than 4 reviews on a chapter before. So I'm glad that people like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Boys come on. We are going to be apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. I want each of you to take a hold of my hand now." Me and Harry both do as McGonagall says. I suddenly feel a strange feeling in my stomach. It felt awful. Like I was being squeezed through an inner tube. When it finally stops I inhale deep breaths.

Whoah. I wonder where we are. It looks like a bar but the drinks are different. McGonagall's voice brings me back.

"Now normally someone named Hagrid picks people up. He was going to pick you to up and take you shopping but then he got sick. None the less he should be better tomorrow. Before we get your school supplies we need to stop in Gringotts."

Gringotts. Maybe it's a bank. I have money though. For my birthday I had gotten a total of 250 pounds. So do wizards have their own type of money. When I went on vacation to America once we had to exchange are money. So do I need to exchange this?

"Um...Professor, I don't have any money." Harry says.

"Actually Mr. Potter you have quite a lot of money. Your parents left you all their money in their will. We are on our way to get some right now."

"Will their be a chance to exchange money?" I ask.

"Yes Mr. Dursley you will be able to exchange muggle money for galleons, sickles, and knuts."

"Excuse me Professor what is a mugele?" Harry asks.

"The correct term is muggle and it is used when referring to someone who is not magical. Oh and boys, I suggest you pay attention because you just walked past the building." Oh. We past it. I turn around and see a huge marble building. It has Greek pillars, like from the temples of Greece. On the front it says Gringotts, wizarding bank.

"Now before we go in, I must warn you that it is run by goblins. They are not the politest..." McGonagall trails off. I don't bother to listen. The whole wizarding world is so interesting. People dress weirdly, and use owls to send letters, they use inks, quills, and parchment. Everything is so different, yet I love it. I want to know more about it.

"Mr. Dursley are you coming?" I guess i better go.

At the front desk Mcgonagall says "I would like to make a withdrawl form Mr. Potter's vault, along with exchanging some muggle money for wizarding money."

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" asks a weird, short, ugly looking creature who is most likely a goblin.

"Yes right here."

"Right this way now, we'll exchange the muggle money first. Griphook they need someone to take them down to Mr. Potter's vault along with someone to help then exchange muggle money." says the first goblin.

"I would be honored to Nagnok." The goblin, Githook I think takes us to a room. and asks how much muggle money we wish to exchange. I reply 250 pounds. He then hands me back a small brown bag and says.

"250 british pounds is equal to 200 galleons, 19 sickles, and 15 knuts. Now for Mr Potter's vault. May I see the key?"

The goblin takes us to a wooden cart, that's sitting on a metal track and tells us to get in. It looks sort of like a roller coaster. This is gonna be fun. After a while we get out and Griphook opens up a vault. Inside is so much gold just sitting in piles. There are also lot's of other stuff that are probably worth a lot of money to. Harry also seems shocked. He grabs a few handfuls of the gold and puts it into a bag. We are then on our way out.

I won't even begin to tell you what Diagon Alley was like. We stopped at the pet store and each got one. I got a toad which I named Miles and Harry got an owl that he named Hedwig. We got all of our spell books and a book about broom sticks. We got cauldrons, and potion ingredients. After we had everything but our wands McGonagall said we should have lunch.

At lunch me and Harry each got a butter beer. It was really good. It was the best drink I'd ever had. We also each got a cheese burger, and a treacle tart. Yum. During lunch we talked about Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall, and the houses. I think I'll be in Hufflepuff while Harry thinks he'll be in Gryffindor.

Finally we go to the wand shop Ollivanders. Inside Ollivander helps Harry first. It takes forever but eventually Harry has holy, 11 1/2 inches, phoenix feather. Now it's my turn. He does all sorts of measurements then brings out a wand.

"Oak, dragon heartstrings, and 14 inches." I give the wand a wave and he says nope. Not that one. He hands me another one. This time "Hazel 11 1/2 inches, unicorn hair." Again he shakes his head no. He tries a third one and gives it to me.

"Ebony, 15 1/2 inches, dragon hearstings. Quite good with defensive and healing." I try this wand and it begans to glow. I like this one. It feels comfortable in my hand and has a good feel in general. Me and Harry each pay him and leave. Soon we are on our way home both looking forwards to Hogwarts. Mcgonagall says that on September 1st a man named Hagrid will come pick us up and show us how to get onto the platform. We both thank her and go inside. My mum then says. "My Dudies' officially a freak."

**So how is this chapter? Was Diagon Alley to rushed? I think next chapter will be the train ride. And if people wan to submit characters for first year students just tell me their name, house, and what their best subject is. I will just use the characters when I need them but I will try to use them at least once.  
~HpHgPj**


	3. Deep Thoughts

**Hi, so the last chapter and this chapter were/will kind of be fillers so their isn't as much description. I decided that this chapter will not be the hogwarts express but the few days before. So I hope you like this chapter, and to all those who reviewed here's what I have to say to you. I am also sorry that I missed the update but I'll try to update tomorrow.(SNOW DAY!)**

**Guest, I know it was just a filler**

**Anonymous0786, your answer awaits you at the bottom of this chapter. **

**rb2312, thank you and your analization was good to.**

**BTW before the story I have 2 more things to say. 1 at the bottom I have something important to say so make shore you read it. And 2 today the disclaimer will be done by Petunia Dursley.**

**Petunia: Why'd you do it?**

**Me: Do what?**

**Petunia: make him a freak.**

**Me: it's my story and just do it already.**

**Petunia: Fine HpHgPj doesn't own harry potter or my** **dudies. **

As the days got closer to the time for me and Harry to go to Hogwarts I got more and more reckless, and curious. What was platform 9 3/4? I've never heard of it before. How does Mum know about Hogwarts? Will I fit in? What house will I be in? And lastly Will mum or dad ever forgive me for being a freak? I thought of all those questions while laying in bed at night. I couldn't sleep.

The worst part was that I was starting to be treated like Harry. An outsider, a freak, a dufus. I wish that my parents would except me and Harry for who we were and not treat us well mainly him like outsiders. And they blame Harry for the magical connection. I am really starting to wonder why people even listen to my parents.

Each night at dinner instead of the usual conversation between me and my parents there are just cold stares. The other night when I asked for more mum just said that I didn't deserve it. Why are my parents starting to hate me? What's so bad about being a wizard really?

The night before the start of term I went over my list and trunk once more to make shore I remembered everything. I hope that at the end of the year my parents will love me again. Or maybe I just need to bring them out of their ignorance.

Nico, is what I decided to name my toad. I hope that I'm not the only one with a toad. I hope that I don't lose Nico tomorrow on the platform. Maybe me and Harry will meet some other wizards tomorrow. I know that being a moogle born people will expect me not to know much, but maybe I can surprise them by bringing up my limited quidditch knowledge.

**I am an annoying page break. Oh yeah!**

The next day at the train station my mum said that we had to go through a barrier to get on the train. I asked her where it was and this was her reply. "Do you really think I payed attention to how my freak of a sister got to school. Just ask another freak Duddie." I felt hurt at that remark. Harry pointed out a girl with a cart, and lots of books with Professor McGonagall. We followed them through a barrier and found ourselves on a platform.

I was surprised to see Mum on that platform. Dad hadn't followed. She comes over to me and says "Even though you are still a freak I do not blame you." She then hugged me and left. Harry and I boarded the train. Little did I know that that was the last time I would ever feel loved by my parents.

**I am holding a contest! By Friday whoever has submitted the best muggleborn 1st year character will get to have their character in this story. Just tell me the name, house, and their personality. Once again sorry for the short update but there was 2 1/2 feet of snow and I was helping people shovel. **

**Bye, HpHgPj**


	4. train ride

**Okay so for the contest I had a lot of great entries so I will use all of them but some more than others. And here are the rankings:**

**1. Louis Cassair O'Reily submitted by FeuerBrann**

**2. Marie Kathleen Pennyroyal submitted by tonks-666**

**3. Stephanie Blythe submitted by BloodMoonRising**

**And to the others that submitted your character will still be in the story just not brought up as much.**

**Today the disclaimer will be done by Harry.**

**Harry: HpHgPj does not own me.**

When Harry and I boarded the scarlet steam engine we went to the last compartment which was empty. Soon we where joined by a tall ginger.

"Hi, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The blue eyed boy states.

"I'm Dudley Dursley." I hear myself reply.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." All Harry did was gasp but it left Ron wide eyed.

"Do...do you really have the...?" Ron asks

"What this?" Harry asks and points to his scar. I wonder why people are amazed to meet Harry. That's when the compartment door opens again. In walk 2 girls. A tall girl with thick auburn hair going down to her waste, and a girl with dark curly hair, and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Blythe." The green eyed girl says.

"I'm Marie Pennyroyal." Says the auburn haired girl.

Harry steps up and introduces us. They don't react so I'm guessing they are mugleborn.

"Are you mugleborn?" I ask them.

"I don't mean to correct you but the correct term is muggleborn" A boy says as he closes the compartment door.

"My name is Louis Cassair O'Reily. I am originally from Peru but moved here when I was 5. And I am muggleborn." Wow! Another muggleborn!

"We are too!" Stephanie says with delight.

"Cool. I am too." I can't believe I already met 3 other muggleborns.

* * *

When the trolley arrives Harry buys, much to Ron's relief a little bit of everything. For the rest of the ride me, Harry, Ron, Steph, Louis, and Marie talk and eat candy. Pretty soon we are all friends. When we are almost there the same girl form earlier with bushy hair comes on.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" We all instantly reply yes. When we say that her face lights up.

"Really! That's great. A boy named Neville's got one, and he's lost it." The bushy haired girl informs us.

"Oh, um the toad we're talking about is my toad Nico." I say.

"Well that's okay then, best change into your robes I suspect we'll be arriving soon." Unfortunately she notices Ron with his wand out about to perform magic.

"Oh, your doing magic then? Let's see." She prompts. Ron then attempts to turn his rat Scabbers yellow but it doesn't work. And on top of that the girl feels the need to say this:

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good now is it?" She asks almost with a hint of laughter. "I've only practiced a few rather simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me." With that she walks over to Harry and points her wand at him.

"For example occulous reparo." And with that Harry's glasses fix. His hair brushes back and her reaction is also annoying.

"Holy cricket your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger" And then she gestures to the rest of us and in a tone that berates us says "and you lot are?" We all introduce our selves. She then turns around to leave(Thank gods) and then tells Ron he's got dirt on his nose. Shortly after she leaves the train stops.

* * *

**And that's the end of the train ride! Next chapter is the sortings and the boat ride.**

**~HpHgPj**


	5. The Boat Rides and Sorting Ceremony

**Okay so I had all of this typed but hadn't saved and it was deleted. But here are the boat rides and the sortings.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be at a beach write now not writing fan fiction.**

When we step off the Scarlet steam engine all we do is stand there confused. By we I mean Me, Harry, Ron, Steph, Louis, and Marie. Then Louis points out a man shouting for first years. He is really tall, and has a big bushy black beard. Deciding that that's where we need to be we make our way over.

The man, who's name I've learned is Hagrid tells us to get in the boats. No more than 4 to a boat. I get in a boat with Steph, Marie, and Louis. While Harry and Ron get in a boat with Granger and some other boy. During the boat ride we mostly talk until we see the castle. Stephanie's mouth drops, Marie is staring at it in awe, while Louis is talking.

"The architecture is amazing. I mean the pillars, towers, and arches. Everything." I wasn't looking at the architecture but at the statues on it. Soon after spotting the castle we arrive at Hogwarts. Upon arrival we are escorted into the entrance hall and told to wait for Professor McGonagall.

"So what houses do you guys want to be in?" I ask.

"Ravenclaw." Louis and Marie say at the same time.

"I'd like to be a hufflepuff." Steph says.

"Me too. Steph." I say.

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor. So I think I'll be there." Ron says.

"I'm not sure, just not..." Harry doesn't get to finish because a pale blonde haired boy interrupts him.

"So it's true then. Harry potter has arrived at Hogwarts." The blonde says. He then continues his superior attitude.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." At this Steph and Ron both laugh. He then turns on them.

"You think my names funny do you?" He asks. Before I can stop her Steph answers.

"Do I? Absolutely. It's hilarious." Steph says.

"Well there's no need to ask you yours now is there? Not knowing who I am must mean your a mud blood, so you're a waste of time. And you." He says turning to Ron.

"No need to ask yours either. Let's see red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a weasley. You'll soon learn Potter that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to be caught hanging around with the wrong sort." He finishes motioning at us.

"We are not the wrong sort. If anyone is it's you." Steph says.

"Like I said Potter, I can help you with that." Malfoy says holding out his hand.

"Thanks, but no thanks I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself. And that's my cousin you're talking about." Harry says pointing at me. Then McGonagall shows up.

"You are about to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, SLytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." McGonagall says. She then leads us into the great hall. When we get in she says something that I don't pay attention to. Then a hat is brought out. It sings some song that I also don't pay attention to.

"Abbot, Hannah." McGonagall says.

"HUfflepuff" the sorting hat calls out. A few more people are called and then Steph is called up.

"Blythe, Stephanie" McGonagall calls out. Almost immediately she is sorted into Hufflepuff.

"dursley, Dudley" McGonagall 's me. I walk over to the stool and sit down.

"Hmmm. Cousin to Harry Potter. Let's see. You are brave but Gryffindor is now for you. You are smart, but are not at Ravenclaw level. Aw...But you are loyal, and will do anything to save a friend. I know where to put you." The hat says silently to me.

"Hufflepuff!" I smile, take the hat off and walk over to Steph.

The next one up in our group is Louis. McGonagall calls him and he is sorted into Ravenclaw. Then a really pretty girl with dark curly hair and deep blue eyes is called up.

"Riverman, Jane" McGonagall calls. Jane is sorted into Ravenclaw.

A few more names are called and then it is Marie. She is sorted into Ravenclaw. Next is Harry! Harry takes forever but is finally a Gryffindor. Ron like he guessed is also a Gryffindor. Dumbledore says a few words and we a are aloud to eat.

I talk with Steph about the houses the 6 of us got put into.

"To bad Louis, Marie, Ron, and Harry aren't with us. But at least each of us have one person." Steph says.

"Your right Steph. Hey Steph, do you like pulling pranks?" I ask.

"Do I? You bet." I smile at that.

"We could pull a bunch of magic and muggle pranks through out the year Steph." I say back, while grabbing a turkey leg.

"That sounds awesome!" Steph says. Soon the feast and dessert is done and we go to the common room. The common room is near the kitchen. Yum.

**So that's the end of that chapter. What do you guys think of Dudley being a puff?**

**HpHgPj out.**


	6. Breakfast and Antticipation

**So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was really busy. So here is the first day of classes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

That morning I woke up in my new bed. It has a yellow canopy, and black sheets. Best of all it was really comfy. Me and Stephanie agreed last night to meet in the common room before breakfast. So when I go down I'm not surprised to see her waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Dudley?" Steph asks me. Took so long? How? Another thing is it's weird how me, Steph, Louis, Marie, Ron, and Harry have already become friends.

"Well I've been waiting for like twenty minutes." Steph adds. The look on my face when she says that leads her to her next statement.

"I'm only joking Duds, but the look on your face sure was priceless. Come on let's go eat." I just nod and follow her to the great hall.

Once there we both sit at the Hufflepuff table. Then Marie and Louis both run up to us. I had just bit into my pancake when Marie exclaims "We got our schedules! All of the classes look so exciting. I can't wait for charms and transfiguration." She says. Louis nods in agreement. "I also am excited for potions." The spanish boy says.

Then Professor Sprout comes around with our schedules. I look down at mine and see:

Monday

1st: Potions with the Ravenclaws

2nd: Transfiguration with the Slytherins

3rd: Lunch

4th: Charms With the Gryffindors

5th: DADA With the Ravenclaws

Tuesday

1st: Double Potions With the Ravenclaws

Lunch

2nd: Double History of Magic with the Slytherins

3rd: 1st flying lesson with all the other 1st years

Wednesday

1st: Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors

Lunch

2nd: Double Charms with the Ravemclaws

12:00, Midnight: Astronomy with the Gryffindors

Thursday

1st: 2nd flying lesson with all 1st years

2nd: History of Magic with the Gryffindors

Lunch

3rd: Double DADA with the Slytherins

4th: Charms with the Ravenclaws

Friday

1st: Final flying lesson with all 1st years

2nd: Potions with the Ravenclaws

Lunch

3rd: Transfiguration with the Gryffindors

4th: Charms with the Slytherins

5th: DADA with the Hufflepuffs

Well this will be a good year. I think to myself. Well time to go to classes.

**Well I know it's short but it's my birthday and I've been really busy, so here is the new chapter. Next one will be the first day of classes.**

**HpHgPj is out.**


	7. The classes(this is a longer one)

**This is long overdue. My past few Saturdays have been very busy. Here is the next chapter. Oh and it's in the third person.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see or recognize.

Dudley had read over his schedule. He had potions first. Last night he and Steph had learned that the potions teacher was the one with the greasy, slick black hair. The crooked hooked nose, and the gothish ego. Yep this was going to be fun.

"Excuse me, you in the yellow and blue sweater. Could you tell us how to get to potions?" Steph asked the boy with the brownish blackish hair.

"Oh um yeah. Just exit the great hall and go down the stairs to the dungeons. Potions is the only classroom down there, so yeah. Oh and be warned the teacher Professor Snape is an old goat. Good luck. And by the way my name is Cedric." Cedric responded.

Dudley and Stephanie walked for a little ways before they saw Marie and Louis. Quickly they ran up to the two of them. Smiling Dudley says "So it looks like we have the old git together huh Louis?" Unfortunately "the old git" was standing right behind them.

"Now just because I felt the need to get something to eat does not give you a right to talk about me behind my back. Now that'll be ten points from hufflepuff and a week's detention. With me." Snape sneered before continuing. "Now as for the rest of you I don't see why you're standing here gawking at me. Unless I'm not remembering properly you all have a potions class to get to. Now go!" Snape finished. The four scared kids quickly walked to class.

Once in class and seated Louis with Dudley, and Marie with Steph, the class begone.

"Now I don't expect the majority of you to appreciate the art of potions. But nonetheless I still have to teach you brats. Hopefully at some point you will all think of potions as an art, or a way of life not a required class. That said lets go over some basic rules." At the word rules Dudley zoned out. He didn't like rules. He's not going to follow them anyways. He got what he wanted, when he wanted, despite the consequences and he wasn't going to let this slime ball stop him.

"Now as for you troublemakers," His gaze went straight towards the group from earlier. "I really don't think much of you. So I will take away points from your houses, give you detention all I want. And no amount of pleading, crying, or sucking up to me can change any of it. Do I make myself clear Mr. Dursley?" With that Dudley said I dunno. Now that was too much for stephanie.

Stephanie started bursting out laughing. "I'm-giggle- sorry-giggle- but-giggle- I-giggle- can't-giggle- hold-giggle it-giggle..." Before Steph continued Snape cut in.

"Ms. Blythe, could use please tell us what is so funny and stop laughing?" Snape demanded.

"I'm sorry professor but I couldn't help it. It's just your face this whole time when you were talking was just so so so funny. Can you do it again?" Stephanie asked as if she had just announced the weather.

"No I most certainly will not do it again, that'll be 50 points from hufflepuff and 1 week detention with me. I'd make it 2 but then I'd have to see your face much more than I want to. Now I want you to write down the following questions. What is a potion ingredient that can cure almost any poison? What is the difference between wolfsbane and and monxwood, and lastly what is the name of the most powerful sleeping draught? You have 5 minutes. You will not need your book as you should have already looked through them. But then again I wouldn't expect that from the likes of you." He says. Dudley looks around and sees that Louis, Marie and a few other people are writing down the answers but he doesn't even know what the questions are talking about, much less the answers.

When the class is finally dismissed Dudley runs out relieved. They had only had one class and they already have homework. He was gonna really hate this class. His next class was transfiguration. But he didn't know where it was or who to ask. So he just wandered the halls and eventually ran into the same boy from earlier. Dudley thought his name was Ceaser or something.

"Yo, Ceaser where's transfiguration?" The boy turned and recognized Dudley as the boy from earlier.

"Actually it's Cedric but that's okay. Now transfiguration is right up there. I just came from there myself." Cedric answered while pointing.

Dudley ran the rest of the way to transfiguration. Thankfully McGonagall wasn't there yet. Instead a cat? was sitting on her desk looking out at the class. He quickly sat down next to someone and was met with a shriek.

"Gross! A mudblood is sitting next to me. And if that's not embarrassing enough he's a hufflepuff too." The boy sneered. Soon I recognized him as Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I don't know what that means but I suggest you back off. And the only mudblood I see here is you." This resulted in more laughter from the slytherins. Suddenly the cat turned into Professor Mcgonagall.

"Now there will be none of that talk in this class. Let's see I think 10 points from Slytherin for rudeness and another 10 for taking advantage of another student. Now let class begin." Mcgonagall says. Dudley was bored at first but then they got to do some magic. They has to turn a match into a needle.  
"So what you do is concentrate on the object. Then while waving your wand think of the thing you want to turn it into. Now I don't expect many of you to succeed but give it a wave." Dudley thought about what she said, and then tried.

To his surprise the match was a needle. He tried to turn it back it worked! He could do magic.

"I've done it!" Dudley exclaimed. Mcgonagall quickly turned his way. Dudley did it again, and again.

"Well nice job Mr. Dursley. That's 15 points to hufflepuff." The class continued on and only Dudley had managed to change it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. In charms Dudley accidently made his textbook float. Then it came time for homework. He did his homework with Steph, Marie, Louis, Ron, and Harry in the library. The four of them were swapping stories about their day. It turned out that only one person in Harry and Ron's class was able to turn the match into a needle. And it was that Granger girl.****

So that's the end of the chapter. I now have a plan for how the rest of the story will go. There will be no sequel or anything. And once I am done with my other story this will be my top priority.


	8. Summary

**Hello readers I am back. I am sorry to say I will not be able to continue this story. As much as I like this story I have to much going on to be writing more than 1 fic at a time. So I am sorry for this. But to make it up to you I will give you a long summary of how the story would have turned out.**

**Dudley goes to detention with Snape and has to make a catalog logging all of the potions in Snape's office. When he is done with detention he notices that Snape is missing and looks for him. He finds Snape in his office talking to Professor Quirrel. Not wanting to be caught eaves dropping Dudley hides behind the door. He hears Quirrel asking Snape who is protecting the stone besides the two of them. Not knowing nor caring what the stone is Dudley makes an appearance. He tells Snape he is finished and is dismissed. On the way back to the common room he runs into Harry, Ron, and much to his annoyance Hermione too. They see Dudley and go up to him. Harry tells Dudley about making the team. When they see Filch the quartet hides and discovers Fluffy.**

**Scared Dudley runs off back down to the Hufflepuff common room where he sees Steph getting back from her detention. They share stories and go to bed. Dudley doesn't mention the dog or what he heard from Snape. Classes continue the next day and all is fine. On Halloween the troll comes in and Dudley and Louis are talking just outside the hall when Quirrel arrives with news of the troll. Dudley and Louis get back to the Great Hall after students have exited. They then see Quirrel get up and look around. Quirrel jumps up and says in a very unstuttering voice says "Finally I can get to the stone." They look at each other shrug and then see Professor Snape. They ask him where everyone went and he tells them.**

**At Christmas break Dudley returns home to a very awkward Christmas with his parents. Instead of the usual presents and fun it is just cold stares. What Dudley gets for Christmas that year is a t-shirt that says For Sale: A Freak. Interested? Take me. Dudley not believing this leaves home and hears Petunia yell at him "It's for your own freakish good." When he returns Dudley is quiet and yes talkative. **

**One day he overhears Ron, Harry, and to his disbelief Hermione talking and laughing with each other. Hiding behind the book shelf in the library Dudley listens to their conversation. He learns they are trying to find out about Nicholas Flamel and why Snape wants to kill Harry. Quickly Dudley interjects and says Snape is a good guy. He confesses what he heard and shares what he knows about Quirrel and something called the stone.**

**Then the rest of the story follows the book but with them believing it's Quirrel and not Snape. At the end when they go to look for the stone and save it Dudley goes with them and proves useful in solving the potions riddle having cataloged the very riddle for Snape in detention.**

**The End.**

**So I'm sorry that this didn't end very well. But my life got to be to busy. If you would like to know more about what happened leave a review and tell me. I'll get back to you about it. As for pairings and stuff like that. I have it in my head but it's not important. If you'd like to know let me know.**

**Goodbye and thank you for reading this.**

**-HPHGPJGONE**


End file.
